monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Morpheus D. Duvall
Morpheus D. Duvall is the primary antagonist of the video game Resident Evil: Dead Aim. A former researcher for the Umbrella Corporation, he had turned to terrorism in 2002 and attempted to dominate the world by threatening to unleash the T-virus across the planet unless his demands were met. History The facility director for the company waste disposal facility on an island in the Atlantic Ocean belonging to Umbrella HQ's R&D division until the late 1990s, Morpheus was used as a scapegoat for the outbreak at the Arklay Laboratory in May 1998, and fired for "gross negligence". Bitter and resentful, Morpheus distanced himself from the company, sinking into madness with the idea of revenge in mind. Plotting his vengeance, Morpheus enlisted the help of a number of others under his goal of establishing a new world order in Africa. A missile-base was constructed underwater in the Atlantic Ocean, just underneath the abandoned B.O.W. disposal facility; this was completely unknown to Umbrella, which had been running tabs on Morpheus since his suspension. Morpheus was utterly obsessed with beauty and grace, his ultimate ambition being to create a beautiful and elegant world by destroying the cold and ugly world which exists today. Being a megalomaniac and highly narcissistic, Morpheus believed himself to be a portrait of perfect beauty and underwent re-constructive surgery to maintain his youthful appearance, and possibly some gender-reassignment surgeries. On September 18, 2002, Morpheus stole several T-virus samples from Umbrella Europe's Paris laboratory as well as the highly-experimental T+G-Virus, intending to use the former to hold the world for ransom when used as the warhead for the missiles. His demand was for the United States and China to pay him $5 billion. After this, the Umbrella-owned luxury cruiser, Spencer Rain, was hijacked by the group in order to gain transportation to the base. The virus was released on board, along with the B.O.W. complement being transported across the Atlantic, killing the passengers and crew, alike. Morpheus' plans hit a snag, however, when U.S.S.TRATCOM member Bruce McGivern managed to make his way on board the cruiser and sabotage his plans. Morpheus managed to personally hunt down and hold McGivern at gunpoint, despite the dangers of the T-virus outbreak aboard the ship. However, due to intervention from the Chinese special agent Fong Ling, not only did McGivern manage to escape, but Morpheus himself was left horribly injured. Desperate to make both McGivern and Ling pay, Morpheus injected himself with the T+G-Virus (created by fusing the T-virus with a G-Virus antibody), which mutated him into a Tyrant-like creature. Unlike previously seen cases of either the T- or G-viruses, Morpheus managed to maintain his mind after his transformation. His mutation kept his overall shape humanoid, while still endowing him with the strength and speed of a Tyrant. Morpheus began to pursue Bruce as soon as he mutated. However, after engaging Ling and McGivern on several occasions and sustaining severe damage as a result, the mutagenic effects of the "G" component of the T+G-Virus began to run rampant in Morpheus' body, much as in William Birkin's transformations. Like Birkin, Morpheus began to succumb to the virus, losing all rationality and thought as his transformations became more and more monstrous. In the end, McGivern caused so much damage to Morpheus that the mutations spiraled out of control, turning Morpheus into a gigantic blob of flesh that eventually exploded after a long chase, annihilating him once and for all. Mutation Morpheus' mutant form closely resembled that of a Tyrant: pale skin, exposed musculature in certain areas, and a large claw on one arm. Two things set Morpheus apart from the Tyrants; the first was that he maintained his mental faculties after his transformation, and the second is the distinctly-feminine quality of his mutant form, likely the virus responding to his narcissistic personality. Morpheus' mutant form is slender and curvaceous, with smooth skin and long extensions of flesh resembling hair hanging from the scalp. In his mutated form, Morpheus is able to self-generate an external bio-electric field given by the T+G virus. Even though he's not a Tyrant, his right arm mutated into a claw resembling that of the T-001's. His attacks include jolting out bolts of electricity, rising to the air and creating an electrical field, jumping from long distances and then spiraling in mid-air, and continuously dashing at inhuman speed. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Monster Creators Category:Resident Evil Category:Villains Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Mutants Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Deceased